I lost my virginity, can I have yours?
by Side account for smut
Summary: Kendra has pot herself on a mission: to put herself in control of a few instrumental chess pieces. She'll pocket the people she needs with desire because the only way to get anywhere is to want to get there. Tons of smut! Takes place after "In the Knapsack".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own fablehaven. Duh!

A/N: Very OOC.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dale was in his cabin reading a book on landscaping, a quite boring book actually, but what else was he to do at twelve in the night. He heard a throat clear and looked up from his dull readings. By his bed stood Kendra in a see through low cut tank top, the top of her breasts peeking out of it. Dale swallowed harshly. "K-kendra, what are you doing here?" Dale asked, trying to drag his gaze from her cleavage.

Kendra laughed. She began to push him down on the bed with her hand on his chest. "Like some thing you see?" She taunted, climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. Dale gulped, noticing her lack of pants, her lower half clothed only by a pair of underwear. Her creamy legs were on full display, oh how Dale wanted to touch them, to run his calliused hands up and down them, and into her black panties. He was growing harder by the second,and was sure Kendra could feel it as she sat astride him, right on top of his throbbing member. Kendra smirked at him. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Then her shirt was up and over her head. The only thing covering her breasts was a skimpy bra. Dale gawked, lust clouding his brain. Kendra slid lower so that his arousal was in front of her. She grinned at him before stroking him slowly through his pants, maintaining eye contact the whole way through.

 _"Kendra,"_ Dale moaned, arching his back, and Kendra felt a delightful surge of power.

Kendra just laughed, and undid his belt and his jeans. She looked up at him, "Beg me Dale, tell me how much you want me, and maybe I'll give it to you," She spoke as she pulled his pants off, leaving him in just his boxers (He had took his shirt off a few hours ago). She rubbed him throgh the fabric, and Dale writhed beneath her. "Beg. Me."

Dale groaned before he feverently shouted, "I want you, fuck Kendra, I want you. Please Fuck me. I want you so bad I'll literally die if you don't take my virginity from me right now."

Kendra smirked, "Damn, your pathetic, but I suppose I'll comply." She took his belt and tied his hands to his bed. Dale tried to pull on his hands shocked.

"Kendra?"

The girl in question put her mouth against his ear, "I'll Fuck you alright. I'm going to Dominate you while you can't even touch me. I'm going to fuck you, and your going to love every second of it. Your going to be so hoarse by the time I'm done with you, baby."

Dale hardened considerably at her dirty language, almost forgetting his bound hands. Kendra ran a finger down his chest, "So, so pathetic, baby." She fiercly kissed Dale, violently attacking his mouth. Dale moaned, clumsily kissing back. Dale whimpered when she broke contact. She sat up on Dale's chest, taking a hand and pulling down a bra strap, then the other. Then she pulled down the cups, Her perky breasts exposed. Dale drooled, gaping and pulling desperatly at his restraints. She moved her self downwards stopping when her breasts were directly in front of his face. "Stop struggling baby. Now be a good boy, and suck." Dale groaned, complying. Her boob was in his mouth, as he desperatly licked and sucked. Kendra let out a moan resembling his name. The tent in Dale's boxers was huge. Kendra pulled herself out, "Your such a good boy Dale." Again she was sitting on lower half, this time his feet. She kissed up his thighs viciously. She paused a few inches from his underwear. She looked him in the eye, grinning. "Good boys get rewarded, you know that." She bit down where she had stopped her kissing. Dale cried out in pain. Then his boxers were off, leaving him naked before her. Kendra let out a low whistle. "Your pretty big." A surge of pride welled up in Dale's chest. "Though not quite as big as Gavin."

"Well Gavin's not naked beneath you right now, is he?" Dale grunted.

Kendra smirked, "I suppose he isn't." Then she had his cock in her mouth, sucking his head. She harshly sucked on him while Dale screamed her name repeatedly. He arched his hips as he thrashed under her. Kendra just pushed his hips down against the bed.

"K-kendra I'm going to c-cum!" Dale screamed. Kendra gave one long suck before speedily pulling away as he cummed all over his bed. Kendra wiped a finger in his semen before bringing it to his mouth.

"Taste yourself, baby, taste the mess that you made." Kendra growled. Dale hesitated before obeying like a good little whore. He licked her finger clean. Kendra smiled, satisfied, "Your such a obidient boy, submitting to me like that." She stroked his cock back to life skillfully. She kissed him, showing him how pleased she was with him. Dale shuddered against her. "Now, tell me who you belong to Dale. Who owns you?" She asked harshly, rubbing him with more speed. Dale moaned, "You!" He exclaimed.

"Louder." Kendra growled, biting his nipple.

 _"I belong to Kendra Sorenson!"_ Dale screamed, arching his back.

"Good boy." Kendra removed her soaked panties, and slammed herself down onto him. Dale gasped at the sensation. Kendra moved up and down on his manhood, moaning lightly. Kendra slammed herself onto him again and again, as Dale became a moaning mess. Kendra fucked him long and hard, flesh on flesh. They finally came in harmony, spilling their juices into and onto eachother. Kendra removed herself from him, triumphantly. "Did you enjoy that, baby? Did I satisfy you? Did I fuck you good?" Kendra whispered hotly

Dale nodded vigorously. Kendra smirked, "Good, you were such a good little whore, baby. So fucking pathetic." Then she grabbed a marker from his dresser, grinning at Dale's confused expression. She wrote on Dale's chest in huge letters: **PROPERTY OF KENDRA SORENSON.** Kendra smirked before kissing him once more. She rubbed his cock, hardening him once more before getting off of him. She gathered her clothes and left him, lying there, Tied up, Panting, aroused, naked, covered in cum, and marked as her own for the world to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own fablehaven. A short, pretty much filler chapter. Nothing really happens here.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/'/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Everyone was confused when Dale didn't show up for breakfast that day, that is except Kendra. They were having pancakes, Dale loved pancakes. He would never miss out on pancakes. Warren set down his fork, "Do any of you know where Dale is?"

Everyone shook their head and let out a chorous of "I don't knows"s and "No idea"s.

Warren furrowed his brows in confusion, "I'm going to go check the cabin, maybe he slept in. Don't any of you even think about touching my pancakes." Then he pushed out his chair and left. Nobody noticed the smirk allighning Kendra's lips.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Warren knocked on Dale's door, just in case he was changing in there. After a few moments he heard Dale shout, "Finally! Come in please!"

Warren opened his dooor to see the shock of his life. Dale was freaking naked, and that wasn't it. His hands were tied to his headboard by what looked like his own freaking belt! He was covered in a sticky substance! And the weirdest of all on his chest it read, **PROPERTY OF KENDRA SORENSON.**

Warren gaped for a mooment before recovering his senses, he qiuckly untied Dale. Dale sat up, "Thanks."

"What the hell happened?!"

"Let's just say that our cousin is very good in bed."

Warren blinked, "She left you tied up to your own bed, and didn't even bother to cover you."

Dale pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, "Well yeah that too, but still. You wouldn't have been able to resist either, you would have begged her as well. Though yeah, that was pretty humiliating leaving me here like that. Maybe she didn't think about it, didn't realize I was still tied up."

Warren sighed, "I don't think Kendra does anything without thinking about it first. I'm just going to pretend this didn't happen. Like I never found you in this state, and like you didn't just tell me your fifteeen year old cousin took your virginity."

Then Warren left Dale to shower and dress. Warren couldn't fathom how his sweeet innocent cousin could leave his older brother like that. Or how Kendra could even be interested in him. A surge of jealously filled Warren's stomach, and Warren couldn't understand why he felt it.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In the shower, Dale's mind kept drifting to the night before. He kept on thinking about Kendra's hands on his cock and her voice in his ear.

Dale looked down and sighed, yep completly hard. Dale bit his lip, thinking over his problem. He reached down and wrapped a hand around himself, pretending it was Kendra's body. He started pumping himself, pretending that Kendra was riding him, legs around his waist. Dale closed his eyes, and it was Kendra fucking him not his own hand. He gave his cock another pump, and in his minds eye, Kendra had snapped her hips against his. " _Kendra,"_ Dale moaned. He reapeated his action over and over, picking up speed until he cummed all over his shower.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later in the day and Kendra was reading a book up in the room Seth and Kendra shared as Seth drowned on about his latest adventure. Something about a troll...

"And then we snuck around his hut."

"Mhmmmm." Kendra replied as she did every few minutes. Kendra thought idly about when she would lay her claim on her innocent little brother and how he'd beg her for it. Just like they always did. There was few things Kendra liked more than the power she felt when the 'big strong brave' ones couldn't do anything but writhe beneath her. Though she also loved when the innocent ones revelled helpless in this new feeling. With Seth it would be both, but it wasn't his turn yet. No, not yet.

"Are you even listening to me Kendra?"

Kendra flashed back to reality. "Yes. Sorry."

Seth huffed and continued on.

A few moments later a sharp knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Seth shouted. In strode Warren just as planned. He had an odd look in his eyes and Kendra felt herself smile.

"What is it Warren?" She asked.

Warren cleared his throat awkwardly. "Kendra, I need to talk to you. Alone." Kendra slid off her bed and followed Warren out of the attic.

They walked through the house for a bit until Warren opened an unused guest room door. Kendra raised an eyebrow, "What is it Cuz?"

Warren flinched and cleared his throat. "Why did you have sex with Dale. Not only is he way older than you, but he's also you're cousin."

Kebdra shrugged. "What does age have to do with any of this and besides, you're my cousin."

"I am your cousin, yes, that doesn't tell me why you fucked my brother. Let alone why you tied him up at his own bed."

Kendra shrugged. "Why do people usually have sex?"

Warren choked. "Lust."

Kendra shrugged. "Lust, yes. You can't get anywhere without a little lust. What else?"

"Love."

Kendra smiled. "Sometimes. But not always. What about having sex out of hate, anger, sadness or frustration?" Kendra chuckled and moved forward, closer to Warren. "And what about power?" Kendra placed herself right in front of Warrren so they were mere inches away. "In reality, my question can only be answered correctly for all situations by desire or, as you put it, Lust. People have sex because they want to. Case closed."

Warren narrowed his eyes. "What about rape?"

"I didn't rape Dale, Warren. Your brother wanted to have sex with me. It was perfectly mutual."

"Why the fuck would Dale want to have sex with you?"

Kendra smirked. "I don't know, Warren. Why do _you_ want to have sex with me?"

Warren scoffed. "I don't."

Kendra winked. "Of course you don't." Then she left.

》¤《

It was a few nights before Kendra re-visited Dale's room. Kendra opened the door quietly to be greeted with the sight of Dale with a hand down his pants, eyes closed, moaning and whimpering. Kendra smiled to herself. " _Kendra._ Yes, Kendra. Yes, Kendra. _Yes, I'm your whore. I'm your good little whore."_

"Has someone missed me?"

Dale's eyes shot open. He gulped and slowly removed his hand from his trousers. Kendra climed onto Dale's bed next to him. Barely a brush of her fingers pulled a desperate keen from Dale. "Has my dirty pathetic slut missed me?"

Dale nodded, biting his lip.

Kendra raised her eyebrow.

》¤《

The noises from his brother's room kept Warren up all night. No matter how much he begged himself to leave -to go where he wouldn't have to hear a thing- he couldn't. No matter how many times he reminded himself that he harboured no attraction to Kendra, his cock still throbbed with desire.


End file.
